DP Stories
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: These are stories my brother Jarrod and I made up. It's optional if you want to check em out and have a big laugh. I don't expect this to be popular.


**I know what you're gonna think, that I'm gonna try a fan fiction with a bunch of chapters each telling a different story like many of you guys do, but you know, I hate those type of things. Many of you notice I don't even read your random stuff whatevers. I'll read one shots if I'm interested or a whole story, that's it. So instead, I'm gonna do a one shot with different stories in one chapter. That way, you guys aren't wasting your time. Where was I? Oh right, I'm doing something so random, some of you will think it's suckish, unless you're into comedy. My little brother Jarrod and I used to make random stories of Danny Phantom and I'm gonna show you an example of the Jarridandor. The Commentary is in italic. Review please!!**

_This one we did when we were doing some Zombie stuff or something with DP. It's kinda complicated, but I promise you, this one does not have Zombie's in it._

Jarrod was back after a long day. I had a long day myself after the fight with the Guys in White and junk. For some reason, Vlad just happen to come in as we all gasped.

"Hello," smirked Vlad as Jarrod got the shrink ray and shrinked him into miniature size, "wha . . . what happened."

"Nice Jarrod, I could use this thing someday," I smiled, holding the shrink ray.

"Now, it is time to wash my feet," smirked Jarrod as he took his shoes and socks off and you could see thick toe jam, "I've been needing to wash my toe jam."

Vlad was being held and was about to enter the toe jam with a cry, "NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"La ba dam, ba be dee, la ba dum," Jarrod sung as he scrubbed Vlad between his toes and then he looked wide eyed.

"Are you done?" Begged Vlad.

"Nope," smirked Jarrod, "I still have my arm pits."

"NO NO!!" Cried Vlad but Jarrod had already started wiping his sweaty armpits with him, "please, no more please!"

"Now it is time for you to learn about the digestive system," I smiled as I took Vlad and swallowed him whole, "don't worry Vlad, you'll come out, just on the other end."

By the time Vlad was out after I had my trip to the bathroom. He looked almost paralyzed and then muttered, "so . . . much . . . disgustingness."

_lol that was pretty funny, we made all kinds of new ideas for that. Like Jarrod would try doing it to Danny Phantom, Sam, Tucker, and of coarse . . . me. I also did the same to him. I like picking on him. I would've gotin to more detail, but then this would be rated M. Yeah, that disgusting, and I better not go there._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Alright, now onto the next one, but I'm gonna have Jarrod and his friend Jeremy come in. Just because I need Jarrod's help._

_Jarrod: Let's do the one where I say "Let's go again, let's go again!"_

_Hmm, I believe I can do that one. Ok, let's do it shall we?_

Jarrod had just recently turned into a one-year-old. I turned into a three-year-old. Skulker looked at us with a smirk.

"Now I can finally defeat these two with no problem," smirked Skulker.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"He looks like a robot head," said Jarrod who was surprizingly talking for some reason.

"I am your worst . . ." said Skulker as I climbed on top, "hey, what are you . . ."

"What does this button do?" I asked as I pressed a button.

"No don't . . ." widened Skulker as his rockets turn on and Jarrod and I blast into the air.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Jarrod and I screamed as Danny looked in the air.

"Not again," annoyed Danny seeing that we gone off.

Skulker's suit landed us in a tree as he crashed to the bottom of the ground, leaving us on the tree.

"Yay! Let's go again! Let's go again!" Jarrod and I screamed.

_Lol now that was funny huh Jarrod._

_Jarrod: Yet's go again! Yet's go again!_

_Yeah, anyway, besides for Jarrod acting young for his age. Let's do the next story shall we?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ok, next story we shall do today. What next Jarrod?_

_Jarrod: The one where I first turn into a Zombie._

_How about the one where you first meet Danny in Zombie form?_

_Jarrod: Ok, that works too._

Danny came with his sister in his motorcycle. He was half Zombie, half human. He was pale with a big brown jacket that reached to his ankles. Jarrod and I saw him.

"Ah! Run! It's an ugly mutant pale person!" Shouted Jarrod.

"No, I'm a half Zombie, half ghost," said Danny.

"I still think you're an ugly mutant pale person," said Jarrod as Danny and I rolled our eyes.

"Ah bla rah ba," said Jazz.

"What did she say?" Asked Jarrod.

"She said 'you're a complete moron,'" told Danny as Jarrod looked at Jazz in the eyes with glare.

"I hate you," smeared Jarrod.

_Jarrod: He really was an ugly mutant pale person._

_Yeah, and you're an annoying little brother who likes to call people ugly._

_Jarrod: (snickers) maybe (grins)._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Alrighty then, now that we already finished that story. Now I will do two more just, so you guys can get the picture. What will our next one be today? Oh I got one._

_Jarrod: What?_

_Remember when I was saying who Anne's evil twin was?_

_Jarrod: It burns!_

I was on my couch watching TV and drinking soda when I saw Jarrod walking into the living room with a "bossy attitude" look in his eyes. I could tell something was coming up.

"Emily, you're not supposed to bring drinks in the Living Room," told Jarrod.

"I'm not Emily, I'm her evil twin," I smirked.

"No you're not, Anne's right there," pointed Jarrod to Anne who was to be Emily's evil twin.

"That's because she's my evil twin," explained Anne, "her name's Emmy."

"But then that means she's not evil, because you're Emily's evil twin and . . ." said Jarrod.

"I'm evil Jarrod," told Emmy, "which tectonically means I'm also Emily's evil twin, since I'm Anne's evil twin who is Emily's evil twin who is . . ."

"Ahhh! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Screamed Jarrod as he ran out and the real me came in.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"Beats me, wanna get an ice cream?" Asked Anne.

"Sure," I smiled.

"ICE CREAM!!" Screamed Jarrod in joy.

_Jarrod: This is so unnatural!_

_Whatever, Anne was gonna be in my sequel to The New Orleans Menus, but nobody liked my me and DP crossover stories, so I didn't include her. Jarrod was so disappointed._

_Jarrod: When are you gonna put me in a story?_

_In my sequel maybe to Kids of the Lab._

_Jarrod: Do I get ghost powers?_

_No_

_Jarrod: Oh darn._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_This is the last one and those were really short stories. What now? Oh, I got one, how about that story where you were asking Paulina for her makeup._

_Jarrod: lol yay! Do it!_

_Ok my little annoying brother._

_Jarrod: Hey!_

_You are, but I love you anyways (smooches Jarrod on his cheek)._

_Jarrod: Emily, stop it!_

_Brothers, let's bring this puppy out._

Jarrod was the Kammando at the camp and saw Paulina working. He walked right up to her with a glare and harsh look on his face. He just wanted to pick on her.

"Ok Paulina, give me the makeup," commanded Jarrod as Paulina handed him her makeup, "all of it," he said as she dug into her pockets and pulled them out, "all of it," he continued as she dug under the top of her concentration camp uniform and pulled some makeup out, "all of it," he said as she dug right into her back pants, "alright Missy, you're going to the Death Chamber."

"NO NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Screamed Paulina as some S.S. Officers took her to the Death Chamber.

"Ugh," disgusted Jarrod.

_Jarrod: I love that one._

_Me too and looks like that's all for now._

_Jarrod: Aww, I was starting to like this._

_It's ok, we had a good time making up these stories._

_Jarrod: True._

_And now time for me to do disclaimer: These stories belong to me and Jarrod._

_Jarrod: Aren't you forgetting something, like Danny Phantom. The show doesn't belong to you._

_Yeah, but this is , everyone knows what Danny Phantom belongs to._

_Jarrod: True._

_Patrick: EMILY! JARROD! ARE YOU GUYS PRETENDING AGAIN!?_

_Jarrod: Runaway! Runaway! (runs out)_

_Better go, bye!_


End file.
